


Trust

by begin_fiction



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Magic, Talking, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: [This is from the Wizards teaser clip. I'm thinking that these two are friends, so here, a short fic.]Merlin & Nari share a little talk.
Relationships: Merlin & Nari (Tales of Arcadia)
Kudos: 6





	Trust

"Merlin!" a voice yelled.

Merlin turned around, and looked into the eyes of a girl. "Nari!"

Merlin ran to her, and he was lucky to not be hit by the Arcane Order. When he arrived to Nari, he went on his knees considering the girl was a bit short.

Nari looked to the ground, feeling guilty. "This is all my fault.."

Merlin felt pity for the poor girl. This wasn't her fault, none of it was. "I will take us to the past, but you must help me."

This gave Nari strength. As she showed her hand, a purple glowy magic came out of it. "I will do what I can."

Merlin smiled. Nari was unique, different than others. Different than Hisirdoux. She had a different power, sometimes it led to bad things, but she never meant any harm.

"Give me everything you have, Nari." he reassured her. As he stood up to go back, Nari grabbed him.

He looked at the eyes of the little girl. "Nari, I have to–"

"Thank you Merlin," she said, smiling at the old wizard. "I.. thank you. Really."

Merlin smiled back. "I trust you."

"I trust you too. But.. will I be the hero of Arcadia if this is all over?"

"No. 

You already _are_ a hero."

She smiled again, wider, and let him go. 

"You can do this, Merlin."

He nodded. "I couldn't have done this without you."

Nari gave him a last looking glance, and ran back into the building to fix everything.

_Merlin, I trust you._

When Nari was gone, Merlin looked to the Arcane Order, and thought about one thing.

_You can do this, Nari. I trust you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hisirdoux: Douxie's real name.


End file.
